Missing From My Heart No Longer
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: ABANDONED Sequel to ATT. HPSS MPREG slash At the end of the summer, Harry is still trying to get rid of his memories of his mutliple rapes, and trying to keep his brother Draco out of harm before his wedding to the twins.
1. Chapter One

Missing From My Heart No Longer

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

**

Chapter One

**

Oh, yeah, there it was. Harry was reduced to a moaning, incoherent puddle of mush. Severus smirked and continued to move his hands. He pressed on the small of his fiancé's back and pushed up. The loud series of cracks and pops were drowned out by Harry's groan.

"You are much too tense."

"You should have...oh, yeah...seen Hermione when she had to take the...mmm...NEWTS," Harry giggled when Severus's long fingers tickled his sides. "Stop that."

"Must I?" Severus kissed in between his shoulder blades.

"Please?"

Severus sighed and sat up. "Tickling you is easier than massaging your bony shoulders."

Harry blew a raspberry and sat up too. He leaned back into Severus's arms. Severus kissed his temple.

"One more test. All I have to take is _one more_ test. Stupid tests."

"Stop. I just massaged the worry out of you; so do not think about anything but you and I right now. Worry about the test when you're taking it tomorrow."

"Fine. Dad worries enough for me," Harry grinned up at him.

"I figured that Lu..._Remus_ was the worrywart."

"Not really. He knows I can do it. Dad, however, is going out of his mind. He thinks I'm going to make something explode, or something. I don't know."

"You have a strange mind, love."

"You voluntarily spend time with me, so I can't be that strange."

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're borderline."

"If I'm borderline, then what is Draco?" Harry inquired.

"What're you talking about? I heard my name," Draco came in and flopped down in a chair.

"You're rude," Severus glared at him.

"Eh," Draco shrugged. "The twins said I was annoying them, so I thought I'd come up here and see how my favourite brother and godfather were."

"In other words, you're being a virus today," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Today?"

Draco glared at his black-haired friend. "Anyway, I wanted to wish you luck on your test tomorrow in case I didn't see you beforehand."

Harry groaned and buried his head in Severus's shoulder.

"No talking about tests!" Severus told his godson. "I just got him to stop thinking about it."

The blonde stuck out his tongue. "Well, the twins said for you to not worry."

"The twins got low results on everything but Potions, and that's only because they are important to their products," Severus told him.

"No test talk!" Harry whined." I just want to lay here and go brain dead."  
" Too late," Draco grinned. "Anyway, I think I'll go visit Dad and Father before you chase me out."

"Good riddance," Harry and Severus said in unison.

"That's so cool. You know, Ron and Hermione don't do that. Neither does Bill and Cody."

"Draco...get out," Severus interrupted his babbling.

"Well," Draco 'humped' and stood up. "See if I care." He turned and walked out. Harry grinned when the door slammed.

"He is so strange."

"He's your brother."

" I wish I could say: 'Not by choice'."

Severus laughed and kissed his pale shoulder.

***

Draco glared as the door was shut in his face. Apparently, Sirius and Remus were having a romp before the full moon...that was in a _week._

Peeves cackled as he flew through Draco, who cursed at him.

"Stupid poltergeist," Draco muttered, and left for the passage to his fiancés' shop.

Fred (he knew how to tell them apart now by more than just the freckles in between their eyebrows) met Draco, grabbed a box near him, and walked past the blonde.

"Back so soon, love? Oops, sorry," Fred accidentally bumped into him. "We're swamped. Everyone's stocking up for Saturday."

September first was in two days. Harry would graduate after the Sorting Ceremony.

"Need help?" Draco held the storeroom door open.

"Actually, would you mind going and getting dinner?" George asked, taking money from a boy Draco recognised as a lower year Ravenclaw.

"Sure. What d'you want?"

"How about that muggle take out by the Leaky Cauldron?" Fred suggested, weaving around patrons to set the merchandise on an empty shelf.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Draco?" George ran up another student's items.

"Sure. Where's the muggle money?" The blonde asked.

"Same places as always," Fred said as he set up the products, growing annoyed as customers were snatching them just as he set them down.

"All right. I'll be back in a little while," Draco kissed George's cheek and waved to Fred before running up the stairs and grabbing the muggle money from the wizard's safe before apparating to Diagon Alley.

He waved hello to Tom as he walked through the Leaky Cauldron and then left the wizarding world. He'd gotten very good at handling muggle money from shopping with Harry and buying take out. This was probably the seventh time they'd eaten the Chinese food that month.

The twins had been very busy with the shop, and Draco was exhausted from planning their wedding with Molly, Ginny, and Hermione. Girls were annoying with the flowers and table settings. And Ron was trying to convince him to wear a dress.

Draco walked into the takeout restaurant and ordered. He sat down t wait for the food and looked back at the last few months surrounding his new family. His soon-to-be brother-in-law Percy and his husband, Oliver, had their daughter two days before Harry's birthday. They'd named her Molly Lillian. Harry had been in tears when they asked him if they could name her after Lily Potter.

Bill and Cody had announced their engagement and had bought a house in Cody's home city of Dublin. They'd also spent a month on assignment in Lower Egypt.

His brother Harry had been working hard to complete his schooling in the nine months since February. He had one more day, and he would finally be finished. Their parents and Severus had thrown Harry an eighteenth birthday party and really surprised the Gryffindor hero. Harry'd had tears in his eyes the entire day as his Gryffindor friends and the Weasley family celebrated his birthday at the banks of the Hogwart's lake. They'd been permitted to swim in the lake, and Harry had managed to drag Severus in, much to the surprise of everyone but his family, Ron, Hermione, and the twins. Then Harry'd remembered that not everyone knew about his and Severus's relationship. However, after a few moments, they were all having fun again. Harry'd told Draco later that it was the happiest day of his life.

The Asian girl behind the counter told him that his order was ready, and he paid her. He walked back outside and headed back for the Leaky Cauldron. He'd almost reached it when a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him backwards. The food fell from his hands.

"Tell your brother I said hello," his captor pushed him into an alley.

***

When Draco hadn't come back a half-hour later, the twins grew worried. The store had died down, and Fred rushed to Hogwarts. When he didn't find him there, he and George closed their shop and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Fred asked Tom in the Leaky Cauldron if he'd seen the blonde Slytherin, and Tom told him that Draco'd gone to he muggle world and hadn't come back through. George had already left the Leaky Cauldron and walked to the takeout place. The girl affirmed that the pale teen had been there and left.

George and Fred met out on the street and walked the pat from the muggle restaurant to the wizard pub.

"Where could he be?" George asked, wringing his hands together.

"We shouldn't have let him come. There could still be someone who would do something to him. I should have let him stock the shelves."

"Maybe we should call someone," George suggested, becoming more distressed by the minute.

"Wait," Fred pointed in front of him. There was a bag of Chinese food on the ground.

"Check the alley," George ordered. Fred walked into the alley and his heart fell. Lying in a corner was their fiancé, unconscious. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Georgie...go to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey. I don't want to move him," Fred explained. George nodded and apparated, but not before Fred caught the tears streaming down his face. Fred sat on his knees and tenderly brushed a blonde lock of hair out of the bruised face of his love. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

It took a good ten minutes before George and Madame Pomfrey showed up.

"It's safe to move him," Madam Pomfrey said, after running a few quick tests. "If you'll apparate to Hogsmeade with him, it'll be easier to heal him and check him over more thoroughly."

Fred carefully cradled the blonde and apparated to their flat above the shop. George and Poppy followed. Fred laid Draco in their large bed and stepped back. Fred noticed that Draco's pants and shirt were torn in some places. George sat down on the end of the bed and watched as the mediwitch healed the blonde Lupin-Black.

"He wasn't seriously harmed physically, but someone made it to look as if he was raped, but he wasn't."

The brothers breathed a sigh of relief.

"He does have a very mild concussion. Draco will be fine, though," Poppy put away her wand. "When he wakes up, I want you to owl me. I also want to see him tomorrow in the Infirmary. He's not to get out of bed except to use the bathroom. I'll send a potion to remove the bruising."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"Of course, boys," and with a good-bye, she left.

"He'll be fine, Fred," George stood as his lover and brother watched their shared love. "You heard her. It's not your fault."

George placed his hand on his mirror image's face.

"I know, Georgie-porgy."

George looked at him sadly. George hated that name because Fred only called him that when Fred was really depressed. Fred climbed into the bed on one side of Draco, and George sat down on the other side.

"Why didn't I ask him to stock the shelves?"

"Why didn't I ask him to work the register?"

"I hope he remembers who it was, because I want to mangle who ever touched Draco."

"So do I, love, but until he wakes up..."

"I know. One of us should probably go open the store back up," Fred decided to change the subject.

"I will. You're better at taking care of us..." George told him. Fred leaned over Draco and kissed his brother.

"Okay. If you need my help, just call for me," Fred told him.

"All right."

Fred watched as his brother went downstairs to open back up. He looked down sadly at one of the men he loved. Fred was the Weasley child that took the blame for everything on himself even if he was barely involved. When he'd gone to see Draco during the Last Battle, and Harry'd left, Fred blamed himself. And because Harry's wand had blown up and he had to get a new one, Fred blamed himself for everything that'd happened as a result.

Of course, Fred knew it wasn't his fault, but it always felt as if he made bad things happen. His beautiful blonde fiancé was lying in his arms with a bruised and bloody face and torn clothes because he'd gone out to get food for Fred.

Fred sighed and carefully removed himself form their bed. He carefully removed the torn blue jeans and black shirt from the Slytherin. There were bruises on his shoulders and hands, as well as his legs and stomach. The scratches on his hands showed that he'd tried to fight back.

Fred went to the bathroom and got a wet flannel and carefully wiped the blood from Draco's face and hands. There wasn't much, just some from his split lip and his nose. Draco moaned slightly and whimpered. Fred gently petted his hair and then continued to wipe away the blood as softly as possible.

**

End of Chapter One

**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Draco awoke, he felt a splitting pain in the back of his head and behind his eyes. He opened his eyes painfully, and whimpered at the blurry twin lying next to him. Fred stopped cleaning the blood from Draco's face.

Draco reached around to the throbbing on the back of his head and felt the congealed blood on a large knot. He brought his hand back around to stare blearily at the red goo on his fingers.

"Wh…?"

"Shh…Just rest, love," Fred whispered, taking a hold of his hands and cleaning the blood off of them.

"I hurt," Draco murmured.

"You're bruised pretty badly. And you're very contused," Fred told him.

"Am I home?"

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?" the redhead asked.

"Someone grabbed me…" Draco buried his face in Fred's shirt. He began to shake. "Did…was I…?"

"No. You just have a concussion and some bruises," Fred kissed his forehead gently.

"My eyes won't focus," Draco mentioned.

"I'm sure that's just the concussion. I need to owl Madam Pomfrey, so stay awake, all right?"

"M'kay."

Fred got up and quickly scribbled a letter to Poppy.

"You know it wasn't your fault, don't you, Fred?" Draco said as Fred started out the window for a moment.

"I know, lovely," Fred slipped back into bed.

"Where's George?"

"Down in the shop. You know how he is," the elder twin smiled.

"Does Harry know?"

"No. Just Poppy."

Draco smiled slightly and made a small noise.

"My poor baby," Fred kissed his head. "I'm so sorry, loverly."

"Fred…"

"I know," the Gryffindor sighed. His owl flew back into the room carrying a phial and a letter. He sat up and caught the owl. "Madam Pomfrey says to drink this and then you can go to sleep."

Fred helped Draco sit up and guided the phial to his mouth. After the potion was gone, the red head set the phial aside and laid Draco back down.

"Thank you," Draco snuggled up to him.

"You're welcome, Draco," Fred whispered as Draco drifted off.

Harry grinned widely as he ran out of the greenhouse, waving his test paper. He ran to Severus's quarters, laughing the entire time.

Severus was going over his lesson plans when his fiancé ran into his room, waving his parchment like a madman.

"I passed! I got near perfect marks!" Harry shouted, hugging Severus from behind.

"I knew you would," Severus smiled, even as Harry ran out to tell his fathers.

By the time the eighteen-year-old wizard made it to his fathers' rooms he was too out of breath to care that he was out of breath.

"Dad! Father! I passed! Oh. _Oh, come on!_ In the middle of the day?" Harry covered his eyes as Sirius and Remus hastily buttoned their slacks and shirts.

"You're supposed to knock, Harry," Remus grinned at his raven-haired son.

"Well, excuse me for passing my Herbology NEWT."

"Wow! You did better than I did," Sirius said, looking at the test paper.

"Of course he did. You stayed up all night before yours," Remus looked over his husband's shoulder.

"But you stayed up, too. Remember?" Sirius grinned lewdly at him.

"But I actually studied beforehand," the werewolf stated.

"What did mum and dad get?" They knew he wasn't speaking about Sirius.

"Oh, your mum missed two questions. Only two. She loved plants. James did a little better than Sirius did. He didn't study at all," Remus smiled and sat down on the couch.

"With all the pranks and bad grades, how did he get Head Boy?" Harry asked, sitting in 'his' chair.

"Probably the same way Draco did. It's not always how you act, but how you act when no one's watching. You also have to be a good leader," Sirius flung himself onto the couch, narrowly missing Remus's lap, and the glare.

"Oh. I still need to go see Draco," Harry stood and took his test back from his dad.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

"What? What was that look for?" Harry inquired. "What's wrong with Draco?"

"Fred and George asked us not to tell you. They said they figured Draco would rather tell you himself," Remus explained.

"Tell me what?"

"Go owl him and see where he's at," Sirius told him.

"You two are too vague. It's mean," the Man-Who-Lived glared at his and Draco's parents.

"Just respecting our future sons-in-law's wishes," Sirius told the teen.

"Fine. I've also got to go to Poppy for a headache potion; Severus is all out of them. And then, I was going to have lunch. I'm sure Severus'll join me, but do you want to?"

"I thought we were mean?" his raven-haired father teased.

"You area, but you deserve to eat, too."

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall," Remus smiled at him.

"I'll see you later," Harry hugged them. "Bye."

Harry left their quarters and as soon as he did, he knew that Remus had taken off his shirt again. "Horny dogs."

Draco woke up that morning with a splitting headache. It didn't help that the twins were banging around in the kitchen. The blonde opened his eyes and found that he couldn't focus them. Life was _great._ His head was pounding, he couldn't see, and he had to use the loo.

Draco felt for the edge of the bed and used the night table to push himself up. He gingerly took a step forward and then another. Then, he got dizzy. The next step he took, he fell, and his foot twisted beneath him. His fall caused some things on the night table to follow his example and fall to the floor.

The twins came into the room and Fred picked up Draco. George put everything back in its place.

"Why were you up?" George asked.

"I needed to use the loo," Draco explained, trying not to let tears run down his face from the pain in his ankle.

"Love, you of all people should know that you shouldn't be up. You can loose your balance easily," Fred carried him the few steps to the water closet. "Do you think you can stand for a few moments?"

"Yeah. I think so," Draco answered. Fred stood behind him to make sure.

By the time Fred helped the younger wizard to their bed, Draco had a flood of tears running down his face. George pulled the covers aside and Fred helped Draco to lay down.

"Love…Poppy wanted to see you today. Do you think we should get her to come here?"

"If we wait a little while, I'll make it. I might need a crutch or something. I really hurt my ankle," Draco hastily wiped his face.

George grabbed a sock from the floor and cast a freezing charm of it and wrapped it around the blonde's ankle. Fred took a pillow and placed it beneath Draco's left foot.

"I'm just going to owl Madam Pomfrey and ask her to come here," Fred started to get a piece of parchment.

"No, I'll be fine. Just transfigure something into a pair of crutches. I'll be okay in a few minutes," Draco protested, pain still evident in his voice.

"you're sure?" George asked playing with the fringe of Draco's hair.

"Of course. I've sprained my ankle before. My head hurts worse than my foot now," Draco lied.

"If you're sure…" Draco couldn't see the worried-suspicious look Fred was giving him, but he could tell from his voice.

"I am almost a mediwizard, you know."

"We…"

"Know…"

"Love."

FrednGeorge stood on either side of their blonde boyfriend, who was precariously trying to balance himself on the, formerly spoons, crutches. Draco's eyes were still very blurry, but he could make out the steps in front of him in the school. His head and ankle were still throbbing painfully, and flashes of agony would shoot through his ankle every few seconds.

It took twice as long to get to the Infirmary, but Draco and the twins made it without Draco falling (a certain event had the two redheads not been present). Fred held open the door while George helped Draco into the Hospital Wing.

Draco noticed the blurry form of his brother sitting on one of the hospital beds.

"Draco? What happened to you?" Harry jumped up and embraced his brother.

"I just tripped, s'all. Must of sprained my ankle. Nothing to get too worked up about," Draco smiled at his brother.

"Well, sit down, you wanker," Harry forced Draco to sit and leaned the crutches against the end of the bed.

"Harry, your potions just arrived, so here you are " Poppy handed a box to him. "There are instructions. I want you to come back in a week."

"Thank you, Poppy," Harry took it from her.

"Now, Draco, you took the potion I sent?"

"Of course."

"Now, what did you do to you leg?" she glared disapprovingly.

"I fell. I got really dizzy and lost my balance," Draco explained, looking up at the matron blur.

"I told you not to let him out of bed," Poppy turned to the twins.

"He woke up and we were making breakfast," George said.

"Draco, there's something you're not telling me," Harry glared at his brother.

"What?" I did sprain my ankle," Draco said defensively. At the second look from Harry, Draco caved. "I had a concussion."

"You still have one," Poppy circled her wand around the blonde head. "The potion just took away the immediate danger. That's why you're not to be out of bed. You should have more sense than that."

"I know. But I had to use the loo," Draco whined.

"Why'd you have a concussion?"

"I'll tell you, later, all right?" Draco looked away.

"Draco, you broke three bones in your foot and ankle."

"I thought so. I heard them snap," the blonde admitted.

"Draco! You said that you'd just twisted it."

"I lied…you know, that thing where you don't tell the truth," Draco groaned and whimpered when Poppy poked his ankle.

"You're lucky I like you so much. Otherwise, I'd just let you live out the pain," Poppy glared at him and waved her wand at her apprentice's broken bones.

"Poppy, you love all of you patients, even if they are boneheads," George scowled at his fiancé.

"Draco…" Fred turned away from the blonde.

"Fred, George… I just didn't want you to worry," Draco explained, gingerly standing on his mended foot.

"Moron," Harry pushed him back down. "What else is wrong with you? Are you dying?"

Draco scowled and fidgeted for a moment. "I can't see very well. Everything's all blurry, like when I put on Harry's specs."

Fred scoffed as the mediwitch began to root around the Slytherin's head again. Draco looked toward his blurry figure, and his eyes filled with tears when Fred left the Infirmary.

"He's mad at me," Draco whispered fearfully and began picking at his immaculate nails.

"No, love. He's just upset; we both are," George sat on the other side of the blonde and kissed his hair as Madam Pomfrey searched for something in her office.

"Don't forget about me. My brother's an idiot. Is this how you feel about Ron?"

"Among the others," George answered dryly.

"I just didn't want anybody to worry. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you can. But not when you're hurt."

"I've got this far, George."

'I know, love. Fred and I both know how strong you are. But we can't sit aside and not do anything. We love you, and you're stuck with us, not the other way around. You're not a burden, or what ever the hell it is you think."

Draco snorted quietly and was about to reply when Poppy came back.

"Draco, I can't find any reason why your eyes aren't focused. None of my books have anything on eye disorders, excluding potions and magic that causes them. You're going to have to see someone at St.Mungo's."

"No!" Draco jumped up. "I don't…I don't want to go back there…"

"Draco, I don't know what's wrong with you. You have to," Poppy told him.

"I'm not going back!" Draco stared blindly for the door.

"Draco!" George stood and caught up with him at the door.

"Harry, you should go take your potions," Madam Pomfrey told him as he watched his brother.

"All right," Harry stood and walked behind the blonde and redhead. "Draco…come see me later, all right?"

"Draco nodded absently as George held him.

Harry played with the ring on his finger as he waited for the two potions to mix. It was a beautiful engagement ring with a large emerald set in gold surrounded by tiny obsidian stones. Harry smiled slightly at the memory of the last Valentine's.

Severus ha his favourite dinner on the cliché, but still utterly romantic, candlelit table. Harry'd burst into tears when Severus asked him to marry him.

Harry looked up as his watch beeped. He picked up the phial and looked to make sure that the potions had indeed mixed. Harry grimaced in anticipation and threw the potion into his mouth. The Gryffindor managed to swallow the potion before gagging.

Harry hoped that these potions would work. It they did, then he and Severus would be able to have children. Madam Pomfrey insisted that he go to St. Mungo's and let a mediwizard check him for any possible damage that she might have done while trying to save him.

The doctor, she'd reassured him that while they could find nothing wrong, he possibly could end up having complications should he get pregnant again. Dr. Joan Stafford assured Harry that if he took these potions now, it would help lessen any chance of problems.

"Is that…?" Severus nodded toward the box as he came into their living quarters.

"Dr. Stafford sent it to Poppy," Harry affirmed. "I just took the first dose."

"Good," Severus bent and kissed his temple. "Does it say if you can eat with it."

"You're the Potions Master. You tell me," Harry grinned as he looked at the instructions for the potions.

"Brat."

Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at his fiancé. "I can eat with it."

"That's the only thing that I needed to hear," Severus told him, not sitting down.

"I just like being long winded when it annoys those around me," Harry smiled and stood. They left their rooms with Harry's hand loosely held in Severus's.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Severus asked the younger man.

"A little bit. But I'm happy knowing that I'll never have to take another Potions class again," Harry teased.

"That's nothing. I got rid of Longbottom and now I don't have to teach you anymore," Severus smirked at him.

"But you still have to put up with me," Harry smiled as Severus took his arm as they walked up some stairs.

"You're less annoying when you're not being abysmal at Potions."

"Git."

"_You_ love me," Severus swooped down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The unease Harry'd been feeling all day escalated as he and Severus sat down in the Great Hall at the Head Table. Severus noticed his nervousness as Severus held his hand in his.

"Love, what's wrong?" Severus murmured as the food appeared in front of them.

"I've a bad feeling like I get every Halloween," Harry admitted. Severus kissed his hair, causing Professors Sinistra and Sprout to giggle and then blush when he glared. Harry looked at his fiancé and smiled shyly at the two witches. They smiled brightly at their former student.

"Well, nothing's going to happen, I promise," Severus told him.

"But something bad always happens on Halloween, so something bad's going to happen today."

"Maybe it all ready happened. Maybe Draco getting hurt was it."

"No. That _happened _yesterday. Besides, it would have gone away by now."

"But something bad doesn't happen every Halloween," Severus tried. Harry quickly interrupted him.

'Something bad _always happens_," Harry snapped quietly. He sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

Severus nodded curtly and began to eat. Harry picked at his food despondently. He kept his head down until his parents came through the teacher's entrance.

"You're not mad at me, are you George?" Draco asked as he let the redhead lead him back to their flat (Draco'd officially moved in with them a week after he'd left school, with Sirius and Remus's approval and blessing).

"A little upset, but no, not mad," George told him as they reached the humpback witch. He said the password and led Draco into the dark tunnel. George changed the topic. "Love, I know you don't want to go back to St. Mungo's, but..."

Draco'd interrupted him as he'd said the name of the hospital. "George, please don't make me go there, please."

"Draco, I promise you nothing bad will happen. They fired that guy, and he's in prison. And Fred and I will be right there beside you."

When the Order had rescued Draco form his father, he'd been placed in St. Mungo's for his many injuries. One of the male nurses' girlfriend had been murdered by Lucius Malfoy. As fate would have it, he was one of the nurses assigned to care for Draco. And the wizard, named Andrew Glaizer, had taken out his anger on Draco. Draco'd been beaten while in a hospital bed, but no one knew because Glaizer'd been able to heal everything he'd inflicted.

This had gone on for a month before and unexpected visit had Draco's healer discovering the secret. Andrew Glaizer had been put in Azkaban for eighteen months. When he was fully healed, Dumbledore'd place him with the Weasleys. The twins'd just bought Honeyduke's shop (they'd sold out to another company and the owners moved to a nice country setting for their retirement), and when they visited, it was the only time Draco would smile. The twins started visiting home more as they'd become addicted to Draco's laughter. Draco began to open up a little bit more and soon started to talk a bit more, even when Fred and George weren't there.

"George, please," Draco pleaded.

"You have to go. We'll protect you. You'll just be in there for an hour at most, I promise you."

"I...I...I...," Draco looked terrified. George gently kissed him on the head.

"It's all right, lovely. You're not going if it upsets you this much, all right? We'll see if we can get someone to visit you, okay?" Draco was still shaking, but he'd stopped mumbling and stuttering.

"Here, love. Let's stop here until you feel all right," George pulled him top the ground in between his legs in the dark tunnel. George re lit his _Lumos_ spell and hugged his younger fiancé to him. Draco shivered in the redhead's arms as George rocked slowly, calming the blonde.

A good ten minutes later, Draco wiped his face (using George's sleeve) and stood up, pulling up the Gryffindor as he went.

"Better now?" George asked as he put a lock of Draco's hair in its place.

Draco smiled gently and nodded. "Lumos."

The light from the two wands lit the tunnel brightly and helped Draco see a bit better, even though everything was still terribly blurred. George led him along gently, though, and Draco made it back to their flat without falling once.

Harry and Severus walked back to their quarters silently, the air tense between them. Harry's fathers had noticed the spat going on, what with Harry and Severus not speaking to each other or anyone else.

Severus spoke his password. "Cowardly Lion," (Harry'd been reading _The Wizard of Oz_) and they went inside.

Harry sat down in the armchair and clasped his hands together.

"Harry, what...?"

Harry cut him off. "October 31st, 1980, I got dragon pox; nearly died, as I was only three months old. Halloween, '81, you know what happened. The next year, I can remember, because it was the first time I was locked in my cupboard. 1983, Uncle Vernon hit me for the first time. In 1984, he really started to beat me, because I got sick all over the floor. My first year of primary school, my Halloween costume was a plaster on my right arm. The next year, I got the measles because Uncle Vernon would let Aunt Petunia have me immunised. Year after that, lucky number seven," Harry spoke sarcastically," I accidentally apparated myself to the top of a school building and Vernon broke two of my ribs, three fingers, and locked me in the cupboard for a week. 1988, Vernon set the shed in the backyard on fire with me in it. Claimed I set it on fire when I had to be treated for my burns. I think my magic protected me from being burned to death. After that, I was abandoned in London and molested. I was attacked by this wild cat and had to get rabies shots in 1990. You obviously know what happened the years after that."

Severus stared at him in shock, "But I thought...?"

"Vernon never hit me until last summer? No. I just said that to keep everyone from killing him last Halloween.

"I can't figure out what's making me feel like this. I'll feel so stupid when I figure it out."

Harry felt a bit of heartache through their bond. They'd found that only extremely intense emotions could be detected through their bond.

"Quit feeling sorry for me, Severus," Harry murmured.

"Harry, you are the most amazing person on the planet," Severus caressed his cheek. Harry grabbed his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm tired of waiting and being afraid of you when you're the best thing in my life," Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. "I want you to touch me and show me how I should be touched."

Severus took in a sharp breath. "Are you..."

Harry cut him of with a, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Harry," Severus kissed his forehead.

"Severus, I've been building up my reckless Gryffindor courage since my birthday."

"I love you more than life and only if you know that and that I will never hurt you..." Severus trailed off.

"I now, Sev, I love you so much," Harry whispered. Severus picked up his fiancé and carried him to the other room to get reacquainted to each others' bodies.

Harry had long since fallen asleep when Severus came out of the bathroom, fresh from his shower. The eighteen year old was curled up on Severus's side of the bed, his face buried in his fiancé's pillow. He was on top of the duvet (they'd not bothered to pull it back) and was snoring softly.

Severus gently pulled the covers out from under him, trying not to disturb the dark haired Gryffindor. Harry mumbled and turned onto his stomach but didn't wake up. Severus placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before pulling the blankets to Harry's chin.

Severus finished drying his hair, and pulled on a pair of pants and then put a robe on. He stepped out into the living quarters and was startled to find Harry's brunette father grinning at him.

"Lupin! Just how long have you been in here?"

Remus had the decency to blush. "You forgot to give me my potion, so I came down here, and well...as happy as I am for the both of you, I really could have lived without hearing my son amidst the throes of passion."

"Don't ever tell him. He'd be mortified."

I know. That's why I'm not going to tell Sirius, either."

Severus sighed. "I've got your potion in my lab, so follow me."

Harry awoke several hours later, around dinnertime, warm and toasty in the cold dungeons. Harry had even requested the fire to be lit even in the summer, it was so cold. He was beneath the duvet, so he assumed Severus had covered him up. He breathed in the scent from Severus's pillow and sighed deeply-happily. The littlest things that Severus did for him: covering him, leaving the last blueberry scone, marking his page when Harry fell asleep on his book, etc.; they made Harry feel more loved than anything did.

Harry stepped out of the bed, grateful for the rug on the cold stone floor. He pulled on some muggle jeans, forgoing any underpants. He pulled on a green jumper and shuffled into the living room. He was barely sore at all. Severus had been extremely gentle, even more than Harry's first...time.

Harry suddenly felt the bile rising up his throat. Severus hadn't been Harry's first. Vernon was. Exactly one year ago. Harry ran into the bathroom and was sick.

Severus found him an hour later, asleep over the toilet bowl, with tear tracks all over his face. Severus flushed the vomit away and picked Harry up off the floor.

He carried the eighteen-year-old wizard to their bed and gently laid him down. He pulled the covers over Harry again and returned to the bathroom. Severus retrieved a cool wet flannel and went back to Harry. The Potions Master cleaned his mouth and cheeks to remove any vomit and tear tracks.

Severus's fingers brushed across his lover's forehead. He folded the flannel and placed it on Harry's too warm forehead. He slid into bed beside his future husband and watched as he slept.

The Potions Master must have dozed off, because when he blinked, Harry was sitting against the headboard, hugging his knees.

Severus's voice was raspy," Harry?"

Harry jumped, hi head jerking to face him and he laughed humourlessly. "I finally figured it out. What happened on August 31st before, you know?"

"Love..."

Harry cut him off with a barking laugh. "One year ago, the day before school started, that was the day Vernon...raped me."

The Potions Master sat up and reached for Harry's hand.

Harry snorted. "Been one hell of a day, hasn't it?"

"There's been worse," Severus told him, rubbing his thumb across Harry's knuckles.

"And you're always here to save me, and make it better," Harry gave a small smile at last. "I'm tired of dwelling on everything bad that's happened, but I had to get all that out earlier. I needed to tell someone."

Severus kissed his clothed shoulder. "I'm glad you told me."

"You're the only one who wouldn't act any differently toward me," Harry laid down and Severus wrapped his arms around the green-eyed-eighteen-year-old. "That's what I love about you. You've never treated me any differently than anyone else. Well, except now. I hope I'm the only one getting this kind of treatment from you."

Severus smirked against Harry's neck as he placed kisses beneath Harry's jaw. Harry sighed happily, but that gut feeling wouldn't go away...

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius continued to rant about Harry and Severus fighting.

"Siri, love, they had a spat. We have them all the time. Just last week, I have you a nasty bump with a vase."

Sirius looked at Remus cautiously and rubbed the still sore place on his head. Remus smiled sweetly at his husband.

"But we fight so we can...ew," the ex-convict screwed up his face in disgust.

"Darling, stop thinking about it," Remus kissed his head.

"Do...do you think Harry's back to that place yet? Where he can actually do anything with Sniv...Severus?"

"I don't know if it was beautiful or disturbing, but I had the experience...of walking in while they..." Sirius blanched. "They were in their bedroom, but...you know how Severus is always complaining that Harry is loud? That's not half of it."

Sirius turned green. "Do they know you heard? Because Harry'll never speak to us again."

"Severus knows. But I told him I wouldn't tell you, but you were being such an arse, I had to make you nauseated."

Sirius glared at him, but Remus tapped him on the head.

"They still haven't set a date for their wedding. I wonder how long they'll wait."

"Probably not long. I bet they'll run off for a week and elope, or something," the animagus replied, shifting on the couch.

"You're probably right. Harry would either insist just that to avoid the press and fanatics, or he'll want a wedding with all his friends and everyone in the wizarding world because he feels guilty," Remus sighed for their dark haired son.

"The poor boy's had so many bad worries. A worry that everyone goes through at one time or another will be good. He won't feel so unnatural then."

"Severus and Harry deserve happiness. But if they don't start planning soon, Harry's going to get upset," Remus said as Sirius shifted again, so that Remus's head was on his shoulder.

"How in the world did they ever get together? They're both too...stubborn to admit their feelings," Sirius commented.

Remus fought to contain his laughs.

When Harry awoke the next morning, a wave of uneasy and terror washed over him. He jumped from Severus's arms and gasped for air.

For the second time in the past twenty-four hours, Harry ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Granted, he didn't have anything in there anyway. He and Severus had missed dinner.

Severus stumbled in a few moments later, his sleepiness fading into worry for his young lover.

Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and answered before Severus could ask. "I'm fine. I've got to go take my potions." Harry stood and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth, with Severus watching his every move. He followed when Harry left their room and retrieved his potions from his fertility doctor.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey, love."

"I'm fine," Harry repeated as he began to mix potions.

"Your hand is shaking, Harry. You can't even hold that phial properly," Severus replied, taking the phial from Harry before he could spill it on himself. Severus finished mixing and forced Harry to sit down. "I want you to see Madam Pomfrey..."

Harry cut him off. "I am fine. I don't need to see a nurse just because I got sick to my stomach."

"That is exactly why you need to see Poppy. Do you not realise that you have a disease?"

Harry looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Wizard's Flu, Harry, remember?"

"But you cured that with the potion," Harry drank the potion Severus handed to him.

"No, Harry. That potion was to stop it from killing you. There is no cure. That potion was to hold off the effects so you could lead a normal life. It will last for a long time, but you'll need to potion again, several times," Severus told him, angry that no one else had explained this to his fiancé.

"It's sexually transmitted; you could have gotten it," Harry removed his hands from his face and looked up at the dark eyed man.

Severus shook his head. "That potion acts as a block so you can't give it to anyone while it's working. I'm safe."

"Why didn't Draco explain this to me? He knew I didn't know anything about this."

"Have you looked at the colour of his hair, Harry? That should have been an obvious thing."

Harry laughed. "Could I...pass this on to...our children?"

"Not while that potion is in your system. However, if it weren't, any females would only be carriers and not sufferers. Only males actually get the disease."

"How come I didn't start getting sick until recently? And how did I get it in the first place?"

"You got it from James. I...this potion wasn't developed until you were born, so he didn't have the potion available to prevent you from getting it. In addition, usually, the disease stays dormant until you've become sexually active. Great trauma can also trigger it," Severus explained, grateful for his knowledge.

"Well, before this potion was created, how did my dad stay alive?" Harry inquired.

Severus grimaced. "Before you were born, people with Wizard's Flu had to take several different potions everyday and had all kinds of spells placed on them once or twice a week."

"You know so much about this. Did you know anyone else affected by this?" Harry asked as Severus took his hand and squeezed it.

"No, not really. I researched it when I was trying to develop the potion that you took. And I had some people who had it test my potion," Severus smiled suddenly. "My picture and the story about the potion were directly across the page from your birth announcement. I remember thinking that was odd because I knew you might need the potion someday. I'd forgotten, though." Harry smiled slightly and laid his head on Severus's shoulder.

"If you made my potion then I shouldn't be sick from Wizard's Flu, but I'll go see Poppy later."

"You're such a teacher's pet," Severus whispered teasingly, but he was smiling from the compliment.

Harry, true to his word, saw Poppy after dinner and found out that his potions were making him sick, but that it would pass after his body became used to them.

Despite being nervous about formally leaving school, Harry slept deeply through the night, thanks to a romp between the sheets with Severus. However, when morning came, Harry was sick into the toilet basin again. Harry and Severus both passed it off as a reaction to his potions.

Overall, Harry's ceremony was not that. There was just a small congratulation after the sorting, and Harry took his seat between Severus and Sirius for dinner.

Harry ate his meal with a blinding smile on his face and a glittering ring on his finger for all to see.

**End Chapter Three**


End file.
